


Big ol' chompers

by britishflower



Series: Discovering things [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago, The LEGO Ninjago Movie (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Biting, Hickies, Kink Discovery, M/M, Slight Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-09
Updated: 2017-10-09
Packaged: 2019-01-10 23:27:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12310119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/britishflower/pseuds/britishflower
Summary: Chen finds out about something that Lloyd hides. Shit happens.





	Big ol' chompers

**Author's Note:**

> There is no smut, just mention of it. Also Lloyd having fangs that he can hide is pretty cool. Love you bbbbyyyeeee.

Lloyd felt terrified as he pushed away from Chen. The cheerleader was trying to slow his breathing down "Lloyd? Something wrong?" he asked.

  
The green hooded teen looked embarrassed as he covered his mouth "Uhh... we should take a break on making out," he replied. His heart was racing and he couldn't stop what had happened.

  
Chen ran a hand through his hair "Hey its okay if something weird is going on, you can tell me," the other guy said.  
The two had been making up for the years that Chen had spent tormenting Lloyd. About four months later the two had started dating.

  
Lloyd felt the heated redness color in his cheeks as he moved his hand away from his mouth. Chen tried coaxing Lloyd to reveal what was wrong "C'mon Greenie, let me see those pearly whites," he whispered.  
Chen wasn't sure of what he was expecting to see, maybe normal teeth? Instead Lloyd had large sharpen fangs that looked way to big to fit his mouth. Chen glanced at Lloyd then at his teeth "That's... Like wow, Greenie," he said.

  
Lloyd covered his mouth without hesitation "I knew you'd find them weird," he said.

  
Chen shook his head "No! Its just how does that work?" he asked. Lloyd looked away, this topic was probably something for another day to talk about. Chen nudged Lloyd's side "Whenever you wanna tell me, Greenie," he reassured.

 --------------------------------------------------------------

About three weeks later the fangs came back. Chen had his arms around Lloyd, grabbing fistfuls of blond hair. Lloyd was biting and nipping at his neck, occasionally leaving a hickie. Chen yelped, a very manly yelp mind you, when he felt something break his skin. Lloyd pushed away "Shit! Are you okay?" he asked, voice panicked.

  
Chen was running on adrenaline and lust "Yeah, totally fine," he lied. His eyes were focused on Lloyd's mouth, more precisely on his teeth. The fangs were back and barely had any blood them.

  
Lloyd must have noticed what he was staring at and covered his mouth "I bit you!" he said, alarmed and terrified.  
Chen touched the area of the bite, it was wet and sticky with his blood. He looked at the red on his fingers then at Lloyd ' _May as well make little of the situation,_ ' his mind stated. Chen licked the blood away as he stared at Lloyd. The green ninja gulped as his blush darkened and his eyes looked elsewhere. The cheerleader smiled and stepped closer to Lloyd "Do it again," he whispered.

  
Lloyd shook his head "What? Chen- No I can't, I shouldn't!" he said, his mind was trying to piece together what the hell was happening.

  
Chen placed a hand on Lloyd's cheek "C'mon Lloyd, bite me again, make me feel _punished_ ," he purred.

  
Lloyd was starting to feel more aroused than scared "Chen really I-"

  
Chen kissed Lloyd to shut him up. When they parted, Lloyd felt hazy and needy "I want this Lloyd, I want everything about _you_ even if its weird or scary," he whispered.

  
Lloyd nodded "Okay," he whispered back.

 

 --------------------------------------------------------------

At school Chen had to wear his jacket collar popped up. It was hiding the damage from Lloyd and his own activities the other day.

  
Lunch came and three lunch trays slammed down to the side opposite of Lloyd. Three girls in cheer uniforms glared at him, one with brown hair, one was blonde, the third with red hair. Chen was stuck between the blonde and the redhead "What's wrong with Chen's neck?" the brunette asked in a firm voice.

  
Kai leaned on the table "Yeah Lloyd what _is_ wrong with Chen's neck?" he asked.

  
The duo were blushing, Lloyd over the questions and Chen over the truth. One of the girls, the blonde, flipped Chen's collar down and a gasp came from the two groups. Chen's neck was covered in black or purple marks and bites that looked like fangs. Chen's hands clamped over his neck. Cole whistled "Damn Lloyd, didn't know you and Chen were that kinky," he remarked.

  
Lloyd blushed "Chen asked me to do it!" he said making an attempt to defend himself.

  
The cheer girls looked horrified "I cannot believe this Chen!" The brunette stated.

  
Chen was blushing harder "It'll heal Brits," he said.

  
Brits looked even more pissed "Chen your neck is covered in bite marks from _the son of Garmadon and the green ninja!_ There is also a game tonight!" she snapped, her voice raising up a few octaves.

  
Chen looked like he wanted to die already "Can we do this in a less public place, maybe at practice or something?" he begged.

  
Brits huffed "Fine but-" She turned to Lloyd "- _You_ **BETTER** not be alone with him for the next week!" she prompted in a hissing voice.

  
Lloyd nodded sheepishly and the four left back to their table. Some of his friends giggling, Jay was was rubbing Lloyd's back as the green teen laid with his head on the table "Hey its okay, if Kai saw that on Nya, I'd be a crisp," he tried to sound reassuring.


End file.
